23 February 1996
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1996-02-23 ;Comments *Several recordings are available. The first a) with just the last song and link available. This clip is at the start of a recording of Tim Westwood's show (wrongly dated to the same date in 1995), and it is interesting that Peel ends his show with a German-language hip-hop track (from an album that achieved considerable commercial success in its homeland), as if to distance himself and his view of hip-hop from Westwood's heavily US-dominated idea of it, just as his view of pop and rock music generally differed from the "Anglosphere" view of most of his Radio 1 colleagues throughout his career. *The second recording b) includes the full three hour show. *Files c-f contain selected dance/international tracks in very high quality. *First play for a new band from Glasgow called Mogwai. *John offers his support to Jarvis Cocker following the incident at the 1996 Brit Awards. Sessions *Van Basten, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1995-11-14. No known commercial release. *Quickspace, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1995-10-08. No known commercial release. Billed as 'Quickspace Supersport.' Tracklisting *Munsterland: ‘I like That Sound Buck’s Dub Bonus (12 inch )’ Freshly Squeezed Records # £ *Stereolab: ‘Monstre Sacre (CD - Emperor Tomato Ketchup )’ Duophonic *Quickspace Supersport: ‘Quickspace Happy Space #1’ (Peel Session) *Cocoa Tea & Sizzla: Bruk Down (7" ) Xterminator # £ *Mogwai: ‘Tuner (7 inch )’ ‘Rock Action Records :(JP ‘..it is from Glasgow. Found a letter from Stuart Braithwaite who is of the band.’) *Van Basten: ‘Return To The Death Posture’ (Peel Session) # £ *Delgados: ‘Cinecentre (7 inch )’ Chemikal Underground *''(10:30 news)'' *Loves Ugly Children: ‘Honey, Honey (Various Artists CD – Abbasalutely )’ Flying Nun Records :(JP: 'As you can imagine... this programme is solidly behind Jarvis.’) *Pulp: ‘Feeling Called Love Moloko Mix (CD Single – Something Changed )’ Island Records # £ *Uprising: 'Horns Man Skank Version II (12 inch )’ Uprising # £ *Fall: ‘Wings (CD – Sinister Waltz )’ Receiver Records *Van Basten: ‘Battlestar Technology’ (Peel Session) # £ *Quickspace Supersport: ‘Moose’ (Peel Session) *Beachbuggy: ‘General Electric Pilot (7 inch)’ Ostrich GT *Michael Hurley: ‘Uncle Bob’s Corner (LP – Watertower )’ Fundamental *Pressure Of Speech: ‘ Uluru (CD – Our Common Past, Our Common Future )’ North South # $ *Hood: ‘Stricken Office Worker (7 inch – Lee Faust’s Million Piece Orchestra )’ 555 Recordings *Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee: ‘If You Lose Your Money (LP – Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee )’ Topic Records :(JP: 'Sonny Terry and Brownie McGhee who died this week’.) *Kerosene 454: ‘What Was (LP – Situation At Hand)’ Hipster *Joker: ‘Utopia (12 inch – Tonic’s Jazz Lick )’ Suburban Base Records # $ *''(11:30 news)'' *Cable: ‘Murdering Spree (10 inch – Down-Lift The Up-Trodden )’ Infectious Records *Tortoise: ‘A Survey (LP – Millions Now Living Will Never Die )’ City Slang $ *Van Basten: ‘Über Alloy’ (Peel Session) # *Butterfly Child: ‘Carolina And The Be Bop Review (CD – Honeymoon Suite )’ Dedicated *Charlie Parker: ‘Bird’s Nest’ *Done Lying Down: ‘Columbus Day (LP – Krontrapunkt )’ Immaterial Records $ *Ini Kamoze: ‘Jah Never Fail I (7 inch )’ 9 Sounds Klik # $ :(JP: ‘And this is another Tom’s tip.’) *DJ Dano & Liza N Eliaz: ‘Starting Up (12 inch – Pawlow )’ Mokem Records # $ *Impala: ‘Jet Action Brunette (LP – Square Jungle )’ Estrus Records *Tunic: ‘Ifeyespin (Various Artists 12 inch – 4x4 )’ Up Records *Dis: ‘Catch Me, I’m A Prick (LP – The Historically Troubled Third Album )’ My Pal God Records *Van Basten: ‘Quadrasutra’ (Peel Session) # $ *Calvin Party: 'Sweetest Dreams (CD – Lies Lies and Government )’ Probe Plus *Jah Warrior: ‘Judgement Day Dub (12 inch )’ Jah Warrior # $ *Jack (Bongo) Burger: ‘The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams (Various Artists CD – Shaken, Not Stirred )’ Rykodisc # $ *''(12:30 news)'' *Ratio: Gastrek (12"– Transfer ) Central CENTRAL01 # @ $ *Observers: ‘Brimstone And Fire (7 inch )’ Big Shot @ $ *Quickspace Supersport: ‘Swisher’ (Peel Session) *Halibuts: ‘Blackball (CD – Chumming )’ Upstart Records *Zeike House: Zeikehouse (Various Artists CD – F**king Hardcore #4 )’ Mokum Records @ $ *Bennet: ‘Back To Back At Bracknell (CD Single – If You Met Me Then You’d Like Me )’ Roadrunner Records *Roedelheim Hartheim Projekt: 'Sadoma Ehrlich' (CD - Zurueck Nach Roedelheim) MCA Music @ $ :(JP: 'Thanks very much for listening: here’s Westwood.’) :Tracks marked # on File c, @ on File d, $ on File e £ on File f File ;Name *a) Westwood Live @ Club UN 23.02.95 & Need To Learno Plot 1.zip *b) Peel Show 1996-02-23 *c) Dat_103.mp3 *d) Dat 104-1.mp3 *e) 1996-02-xx Peel Show LE273 *f) 1996-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE273A ;Length *a) 3m of Peel (followed by a C90's worth of Westwood) *b) 03:02:14 *c) 04:04:59 (from 02:56:37) *d) 03:22:53 (to 14:33) *e) 1:33:33 (15:35-1:13:24) *f) 1:33:06 (30:34-59:43) ;Other *c) d) Many thanks to Max-dat. *e) Created from LE273 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1996 Lee Tape 273 *f) Created from LE273A of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1996 Lee Tape 273A ;Available *a) Mediafire *b) Mooo *c) d) Mooo *e,f) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes